happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brain Freezy
Brain Freezy is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Freezy decides to set up her own ICEE store. Starring *Freezy Featuring *Wooly *Fuddles *Mimi Appearences *Lifty and Shifty *Truffles Plot Freezy is happily walking down a sidewalk to an ICEE store. Shivering, she enters in the door. An alarm then sounds, and she discovers that Lifty and Shifty are stealing all of the ICEE flavors. She screams, and runs all the way back to her house. Sounding relieved, Freezy decides to set up her own ICEE store to cheer up the other HTFs like her that were unable to go into the original ICEE store. She creates a sign for her new store that says "Freezy's ICEE Store", and also creates her own ICEE flavors and puts them in an ICEE machine she purchased a while ago. Freezy then sits down on a chair and waits for a customer. Finally, Wooly comes. He notices the sign and tries to read it. Failing that, Freezy then asks him to write his order down on a piece of paper. He obeys, but instead writes a mixed order of letters and numbers. Freezy tries to read it, but because it's all jumbled up, Freezy just got out of her chair to prepare a random ICEE flavor for Wooly. She prepares an ICEE for him while Wooly is reading another sign: the "No Entering" sign on a small door that leads to the ICEE machine. Thinking it says "Always Enter", he enters in the off-limits area. Freezy now just finished Wooly's order, a Lazy Lime flavor. When she turned around, she noticed Wooly and screamed. She just handed him his Lazy Lime ICEE and waits for more customers. Wooly then became distracted on slurping his ICEE, and bumps into the ICEE machine, turning on all of the ICEE flavors. He screamed as all of the ICEE flavors poured through his eye sockets. The flavors later slowly seeped into his brain, giving him an ultimate brain freeze. His head later exploded. Freezy was so scared, that she vomited at the sight of Wooly's death. Fuddles and Mimi later came to the ordering counter. Freezy zoomed right over there and asked them both to write their orders on two pieces of paper. They both obey, and this time Freezy actually understands them both. She prepares their orders as they both sit down at a two-chair table. When Freezy was finshed with their orders, she handed the ICEEs over to them both. They both started slurping their ICEEs, but they both gave them a brain freeze, but they couldn't start slurping. Later, they fainted to death. Later, Freezy sat down on a chair, but there were no more customers. Angry, Freezy went into a secret room. She grabbed a knife and was plotting something. Laughing like a maniac, she cut off the top of her head with the knife. She went near the ICEE machine and turned on all of the ICEE flavors. She let them all seep into her brain, giving her an ultimate brain freeze. The rest of her body then explodes, including her scarf. Moral "Always save dessert for last!" Deaths *Wooly dies from an ultimate brain freeze. *Fuddles and Mimi both faint to death. *Freezy commits suicide by letting every ICEE flavor seep into her brain. Injuries *Before death: Freezy cuts off the top of her head, revealing her brain. Trivia *This episode was the second episode to feature a character commiting suicide. The first episode was Wishy Washy, when Petunia commited suicide with a potato peeler. *When Wooly was dying, Truffles was briefly seen at the ordering counter. *This is Freezy's debut episode. *Every character that died in this episode all died from brain freezes. *The title of this episode is a parody of the saying "brain freeze". *Freezy is responsible for every death in this episode, including her own. *It is unknown what ICEE flavors Fuddles and Mimi ordered. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes